


ヤキモチ

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个迫害鲶鱼精的故事奥尔光甜文





	ヤキモチ

光坐在黄金港第二防波堤的护栏上，眺望着远处的大海。他手中的信和稍长的发丝一起被海风卷起，显得有些肆意不羁。

水平线上出现了大型商船的影子，还隔着很远，源于什么冥冥之中特殊的感应，光就知道他等的人就在那里。将信对折两次随意塞进衣襟，佩着武士刀的青年站起身，难得显出迫不及待。

在光灼热的目光将商船船体烧出两个洞之前，船终于靠岸了。

还没有停稳，一个银蓝色的脑袋就从甲板的围栏处探了出来。

“挚友！好久不见啊！我好想你——”光听到了熟悉的声音，他自己都没注意到什么时候已经抑制不住笑意了。若是小金街或望海楼一众熟识光的人在，定会被这个他们认为是面瘫的流浪武士现在的表情震惊——他眼中溢出闪光般的喜悦，嘴角扬起好看的弧度。

“我——也——好想你——”

黑皮肤的精灵船长用一种近乎冷漠的眼光看着精灵扑进人男的怀抱，然后抱起他转了三个圈。

“笨蛋情侣。”

那日他正在潮风亭打牌，突然收到了邮件提醒。拿到信一看，来信人竟是其日娜。他浏览了一遍，大意就是草原上要举行盛大的晚宴，希望光作为霸主能出席。

“如果可行的话，请带上伴侣，草原的夜晚对于现在的您来说有些危险……您这样的冒险者会比玛格奈受欢迎太多。”其日娜在信的末尾写到。

光当即就用通讯贝联系了身处巨龙首营地的奥尔什方。只说想请他来遥远的东方一趟，而精灵几乎是一秒答应，光从那高扬的欢喜的声音中已经想象出了奥尔什方猛的站起，来回踱步的身影。这让他不禁浮出笑容。潮风亭的掌柜目睹了这笑容，仿佛闻到了恋爱的酸臭味。

多亏了龙诗战争结束，福尔唐家的末子也能帮助管理巨龙首的日常事务，奥尔什方得以马上赶到利姆萨罗敏萨，搭上了前往黄金港的船。

与艾欧泽亚各处都完全不同的建筑风格，来来往往的行人的衣着打扮，一切都让奥尔什方感到惊奇。高大的精灵在这里有些鹤立鸡群，他目光炯炯四处张望的样子引来了许多注视的目光。好在他身旁跟着光之战士，这个时常爬上潮风亭眺望远方，又或是从房顶跑过，走街串巷帮助他人的冒险者已经是大多数黄金港的住民的熟人了。

小金街的人格外多，奥尔什方放缓了脚步，他垂在身侧的手虚握了几下。

“挚友，我能……”

话还没有说完，光温暖的手已经握住了他的，却又马上放开。下一秒，他将手指一根根插入自己的指缝，然后扣紧。

“小心别走散了啊。”

从精灵的视角看去，能看到光有些凌乱的发丝遮盖下发红的耳尖。他真可爱啊！精灵的心中炸起了烟花，殊不知自己的耳朵也早已染上薄红。

从美食商那里买了柿叶寿司，光终于拉着奥尔什方钻出了人群。他原本就宽松的红色浴衣在一番拥挤中松开了衣襟，奥尔什方的视角已经能看到他的锁骨，一小片的胸肌……还有隐藏在阴影中的，更让人浮想联翩。

美好的遐想被女子的嬉笑声中止了。穿着艳丽华服，撑着红伞的艺伎与他们擦肩而过，留下笑声，胭脂香气和满怀的鲜花。

雪国出身的骑士还从未被女性这般对待过，伊修加德的贵夫人都如同冰雪覆盖下带刺的玫瑰，需要骑士温和有礼的对待。而这些颜色张扬香气扑鼻的花或人，都是他未曾接触过的。因此奥尔什方顿失方寸，有些手足无措的搂住了怀里的雪椿。光还是第一次看到奥尔什方如此——就像许久以前奥尔什方在巨龙首营地第一次给他一个结结实实的温暖拥抱时一样。

然而时过境迁，严寒地带裹得严严实实的毛熊战士，在东方历练了大段时光，已经习惯了穿着武僧样式的暴露衣服接受烟花女子称赞与调戏。头发留长后更是行走的荷尔蒙，若是在黄金港进行问卷调查，光肯定是想被他抱的男人排行第一。所以他现在能处变不惊的，不知从哪里掏出一块绢布将花包在一起，抛回去的同时还游刃有余地附上一个飞吻。对面人群中发出了抑制不住的嬉笑尖叫。

然后奥尔什方吃醋了，在光将他带到望海楼的旅馆后，坐在火塘旁，听着院子里惊鹿的响声，却始终无法让内心平息。

我应该知道他就是那么受欢迎的，毕竟没有人会不喜欢我的挚友，他总是那么热情，那么夺人眼球……奥尔什方闭上眼睛努力的安抚自己，可挚友的身形和冲着女人浅笑的面孔在脑海中愈渐清晰，像是猫魅的尾巴在他心头上不轻不重的挠着。

他终于坐不住了，想要做些什么宣示主权。可这个念头，下一秒就被光扔过来盖在头上的衣服打断了。

突如其来的视线遮断让动作和话语停滞了几秒，待精灵将织物取下重获光明时，眼前的景色差点让他咬了舌头。

大红的外衣落在了脚边，光着着一件黑色里衣，紧紧贴合着身体的黑色布料勾勒出了一具肌肉线条姣好的躯体。或许是从战士转职为武士的缘故，光身形消瘦了些，薄薄的肌肉规整地附在身上，精窄的腰，腹部好看的起伏向下延伸……奥尔什方收转移了视线，并试图收回脱缰的思想。

然后他看到了光大腿上鲜艳的红痕。光之加护让这具无数次死里逃生的肉体免于伤疤，残缺的困扰，愈合的速度也比常人快上很多，还留有伤痕，说明是不久之前的事。

那一点旖旎暧昧的思想马上飞到了九霄云外，精灵拧紧了眉头。知道挚友是肉体凡躯也会受伤和亲眼看到，对内心的冲击差距不是一星半点。

和缠在腰带上的挂饰搏斗的光没有注意到气氛的突变，显然没有了与游女交谈时的游刃有余，他嘟囔着:“这个真的很难解开……我应该让塔塔露帮我修改一下……啊，奥尔什方，来帮我一下……”

他听到了脚步声，紧接着是轻声叹息。这才意识到气氛不对已经晚了，光还没来得及回头，就已经被紧紧搂在了精灵的怀里动弹不得。吹起鬓角碎发的吐息带着冰雪的气息，光不知怎么就想起了自己救下的独角兽。绝不能说是娇小的身躯，能为他挡住库尔扎斯的风雪，心思却是细腻异常，光时常能从它的眼睛里读出担忧，埋怨，或是喜悦。也许是冰霜风雪更能磨砺出坚韧纤细的心，光感觉从从身后传来的阵阵心跳鼓动，带着炙热的温度快将他烫伤。

也不知过了多久，光终于还是开了口，收敛起虚浮与玩味，他说:“挚友，别担心，我很好，我一直在。”

傍晚，太阳神草原。

奥尔什方已经换上了光给他的浴衣，骑在大隼上，风吹过有些宽大的领口，露出锁骨上暧昧的痕迹。相比精灵一脸不自知的春光明媚，另一边骑着胡鹰的平原人男则是一脸无可奈何的羞赧。

灵灾之前的伊修加德大概也有这样的草木丰茂，只是奥尔什方从未见过。

这是他第一次看到大草原。

翅膀割破空气吹起了凉爽气流，在暑气未消的傍晚格外怡人。不知是被风吹的糊了一脸还是过于舒适，奥尔什方闭上了眼。

于是在光的眼中，他成了一幅画，夕阳的余晖为他镀上一层毛茸茸的光圈。卸下盔甲，卸下繁文缛节，乱糟糟的头发柔和了脸部轮廓……像一只炸了毛的雪鼬。

想把他团吧团吧揉在怀里。光不自觉地吞咽了一下。

跟在光身后的小少爷:“……”

篝火已被点燃，加热的空气将躁动因子送到在场的所有人体内。光前脚从胡鹰背上下来，后脚就已经被模儿部的龙男勾住脖子拉到了一边，并强硬的被塞了一杯酒，“喝吧！今晚不醉不归！”

光起初还以为模儿部异常热情是因为自己替他们赢得了荣誉，也就爽快的接过了一杯又一杯草原特产烈酒。直到一众战士渐渐的将他推到模儿部帐篷旁，试图给他传授点什么敖龙的角是敏感带，摩擦角可以表达爱意等知识点时，在某方面特别迟钝的直觉才拉响了警报。

还真被其日娜说中了。

“这么吵，是有什么事吗？”

掀开门帘，其日娜走了出来。她按着族人说的换上了妩媚的舞衣在帐篷里等着，却始终没等到他们所说的惊喜时间，又听到外面喧闹异常，终于是没有按捺住。

……好心提醒的姑娘却没想到自己也被迫成为了虎视眈眈的龙群中的一员，跟来的精灵又不知所踪，光开始慌了。

另一边，奥尔什方跟着降落，目送大隼飞走的功夫，就把光跟丢了。要在平均身高2米以上的龙男群中找到一个平均身高的平原人男，即使是精灵也不容易。奥尔什方只得穿梭在拥挤的人群中寻找。

这显然不是什么明智的选择，如果让奥尔什方回到刚发现光不见的时候，他宁愿选择做一个个家长走散的乖小孩，在原地等待。

就像敖龙走在伊修加德街道上一样，奥尔什方现在格外夺人眼球。从他的视角看去，篝火照不到的昏暗当中，潜伏着数不清发着光的眼睛直勾勾地盯着这里。在他揣测出视线蕴含的意义之前，已经有部落主动出击了。

从颇为暴露的着装上，奥尔什方推测出来者是布都嘎部的部员，可他忘了光对他说的更为重要的后半句，因此毫无戒备的接过了大杯的草原奶酒。

光是这么说的:“布都嘎部……穿的很少也很热情……不过你要小心，千万不要被他们牵着鼻子走，会很麻烦的。”

等光在其日娜的掩护下逃出龙群，并在玛格奈不情愿的提示后，在布都嘎部的帐篷附近找到了他的挚友。还算及时，事态并没有发展到不可挽回的地步——精灵上半身已经赤裸，左手端着大杯的奶酒，右手还比着布。

“啊，又输了……”他嘟囔着，有些丧气地垂下头，然后自顾自地解起了皮带搭扣。

这下光确认奥尔什方已经醉了，他冲出去，挽了个剑花，清出了一片空地，抓住时机，抱起奥尔什方，叫来大陆行鸟，冲出了虎视眈眈龙男们的包围圈。

陆行鸟降落在朵洛衣楼。

鲶鱼精们还没反应过来发生了什么，光已经带着奥尔什方冲进了最近的一间帐篷，留下一道残影。

鱼丽:“发生了什么噗？要去看看嘛噗？”

光风院霁月:“……别管他们。”

鱼信:“可是那是我的帐篷啊噗？”

再强壮的人男架着高上一个头多的精灵也不轻松，光和奥尔什方几乎是一头扑倒在了松软的地毯上。

吹了一路草原晚风的奥尔什方清醒了大半，此时侧卧在地上和光注视着彼此，不由自主笑了出来。光也跟着笑了出来，一头蓬松的头发被蹭的乱糟糟，在精灵鼻尖晃着，引得他心里直发痒的。

顺其自然的，长久的分别，良好的时机，助兴的酒精催化，不知不觉间两人已经拥吻在了一起。

这是极尽温柔的吻，轻啄着彼此的嘴唇，一次，又一次。温度渐渐上升，光蹭着褪去领口已经大开的浴衣，迫不及待地贴上了奥尔什方袒露的肌肤。精灵终于如愿以偿地摸上了武士的窄腰，然后瞬间硬了。

光感觉到了抵在腿根的性器。他倒是游刃有余，一边继续啃咬着精灵的嘴唇下巴，一边抚摸着精灵的躯体。

“怎么又瘦了”这样的认知让光有些不愉快，便狠狠地捏了一把精灵的腰。

“唔，别闹……”奥尔什方腾出一只手按住了在腰间作乱的手，回敬了一个绵长的深吻。这个吻，依仗着酒精的作用，将先前那些暧昧、调笑、小情绪，全部燃成了情欲。

光好看的湛蓝色眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，在奥尔什方眼里颇有些楚楚可怜惹人怜爱的意味。高温和酒精让他的血液沸腾，脑内几乎短路，只能顺着本能去行动了，什么贵族的繁文缛节骑士的尊严骄傲全都飞到了九霄云外，只想好好疼爱眼前的人，侵占他，取悦他，让他露出更加不一样的表情来。

于是精灵俯下身，将男人半勃的性器含了进去。这并不轻松，龟头抵上了喉头脆弱柔软的粘膜，让他生理性的想要呕吐，但光的惊呼转为满足的呻吟，给予了他莫大的鼓励。他尽力放松喉头的肌肉，让变得坚挺的性器得以被容纳。同时，精灵也没忘记去撩拨光的敏感带，这些是他了如指掌的。柔软的乳头在揉搓下挺起，变成淫靡的艳红色，在微凉的空气中轻微的颤抖。另一种手抚摸着会阴，囊袋和没被吞进去的茎体，指尖下的肌肉紧绷着，抽搐着，似是高潮即将到来。

然后他听到光沙哑的，压抑着性欲的声音，带着软糯的恳求，“……我想要你。”

光的半张脸被手挡住，奥尔什方的视线中只能看到他微张的嘴，嘴唇在刚才的亲吻中被啃得肿了一圈,又被唾液濡湿在帐篷里昏暗的光线下泛着晶莹的光。

该死的性感。

理智在挚友面前总是不堪一击的，有那么一刹那，奥尔什方对自己完全失控的念头感到了害怕，他不知道，被光破开的面具是本我，还是现在这样——将光按在身下肆意侵占——才是本我。

光双腿缠在精灵的腰上，随着有力的挺动摇晃着，他伸出手勾住爱人的脖子，拉近后吻了上去。这显然又刺激了奥尔什方的占有欲，他加深了这个吻，舔舐着光柔软的口腔黏膜，吸吮着舌尖，甚至用牙齿轻咬，铁锈味在口腔中弥漫开来。被含住舌头的光，只能发出猫儿呜咽般的鼻音，溢出来的口水被尽数舔去，留下黏腻的淫秽痕迹。

光很快就被肏熟了，不如说，从一开始他的身体就完全为挚友打开，与他契合。意乱情迷之间，他乱糟糟的思绪中突然出现了一个猜测，还没有仔细揣摩，就脱口而出，

“你该不会是吃醋了吧？”

 

第二天。

在一片狼藉的帐篷中醒来的奥尔什方发现身边已经没有人了。他穿上应该是光给他准备的衣服——昨天布都嘎部那些人穿着的，几乎没什么布料的，大概是东方传统服饰。回想起自己因为吃醋，喝了酒，就……他羞赧的捂住了脸。

帐篷外

光倒是一身轻松的，武士的大红和服将他裹得严严实实，光之加护修复了所以不适的地方，他甚至一大早就陪着鲶鱼精们拉弓射箭骑马摔跤。

鱼丽：“原来那位大人才是……”

光风院霁月：“我记得喜欢料理的鲶鱼精那里有专门用来滋补的食物吧。”

鱼信：“你们在说什么啊噗？”

 


End file.
